Broken Melody
by Brionacs
Summary: A little error in the mission, and Deuce suffered a scar that she would never forget. A2 Mob2 dubcon noncon; threeshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Broken Melody.  
****Fandom: Final Fantasy Type-0.  
****Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Angst, maybe Tragedy as well.  
****Rating: Adult-rated for _very_ graphical sexual scenes.  
****Character(s): Ace and Deuce as the main. The rest of Class Zero as well as mobs (Milites soldiers) as secondary characters.  
****Pairing(s): Mob2 (Milites soldiers x Deuce), A2 (Ace x Deuce).  
****Warning/Kinks and F-list: ****Forced Sex/ Non-con/ Rape, ****3P/ Gangbang, ****Bondage, ****Breast Play, ****Oral Sex/ Fellatio/ Blowjob, ****Anal Sex, and many more…**

**Twoshots. I warn you, if the kinks up there do not fit your taste, kindly click the back button or even the X button on your browser. I am not even kidding. Really, I _hate_ rape and I do not condone them, especially when it happen IRL. **

**Once again, if female raping (a _VERY _graphical one) is NOT a thing that your heart can take, get out of here. I warned you. If you're looking for a vanilla/romantic sex scene, wait for the next chapter that would come out later. This chapter is required as the subplot of the next chapter nonetheless.**

**Lastly, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FINAL FANTASY TYPE-0! It's been one year of epicness of knowing you as my main fandom!**

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

A splash of cold water straight into her face woke Deuce up, drenching her scarf while at it. A very unusual way to wake her up, but somehow made very much sense, because the one that just woke her up was not Cater, Cinque, or even Sice; it was a Milites soldier.

Deuce was captured by them.

She had been entrusted to a mission along with the whole Class Zero to obliterate a base of the Empire. The mission had been pretty much successful, for any member of the said elite class was more than capable to defeat Milites' soldiers per se.

That, however, counting out a total, unexpected trap. At one occasion, Deuce was put in a small group of three with Jack and Cater. Jack the lightning-fast swordsman, Cater the rapid magic shooter, and then Deuce herself as the absolute supportive line; their combination was near flawless.

Except for this one incident that had happened to her. The three of them were checking the outer barrack of the military headquarter of the Azuul town. Things weren't going bad until they had stumbled at the captain's room, when suddenly the room emitted a destructive explosion. An idea of what had caused it never flashed their minds even once, but what was obvious was that the three of them had been caught off guard and they were caught in the explosion.

The number two was the least fortunate, because she was blasted away into a separate direction from her partners. With a pained wail, Deuce crashed to the side wall before the room totally crumbled into pieces of waste due to the big explosion. She would felt more pain than she was experiencing at that moment, if not for her fading consciousness took her entire brain's command. And that was when they arrested her.

To say that Deuce was uncomfortable with this situation was a major understatement. Her body was still stinging with pain (maybe there was even a broken bone of two), yet it seemed that nobody had given her a quick treatment. The only 'treatment' that they gave her were tying her arms together over her head and derisive laughter. Furthermore, she couldn't tell exactly how many people were here due to how dark the room she was in. Though, with those laughs, she definitely knew that there were more than three persons beside her right here. That much was given.

Opening her eyes to scan the whole room was a very difficult task for her right now, but she needed to make sure of one thing: Did they got Jack and Cater as well? She certainly hoped they didn't. After an arduous attempt for that, turned out that there were neither of them here, only Deuce alone with her arresters.

Now then, what should she do to get out of this mess? Forcefully trying to remove the rope was not a possible option. She was stripped out of her communicator as well, so secretly trying to make a contact was not good as well. She could try summoning her flute, but with her wrists restrained above her head, blowing the flute was impossible.

That means the only possible one was trying to cast a magic. She never tried casting one with this position (logically, who would've?), but that might be worth trying. Deuce could only hope that her muscle was still strong enough to hold her body in this state while she casted—

"I told you to wake up!"

"Kyaa—!"

Of course, that was the biggest weakness in magic: Casting interruption. Hell, she wasn't even chanting the spell yet, but an interruption was already there in the form of another bucket of water. This time, the amount of water was heavy enough to wet her whole clothes, sending cold feelings to Deuce's already-in-bad-state form. The girl felt the urge to just hug her own arms together to warm herself even more.

When Deuce coughed up water, one of the soldiers' smirk got wider.

"She's coming to, Captain Douglas," he spoke menacingly while throwing the empty bucket aside. "All yours, captain."

As he said that, he took a step back and a man, in a bigger and different suit approached Deuce. She still couldn't really make anything of this Captain Douglas' face due to the darkness, but she was able to see the differences in the two's armor.

"An elite warrior of Peristylium Suzaku, Class Zero, eh?" Douglas' voice was much deeper compared to the previous one, he also had an intimidating tone to the jeering of the former. "Then you must know the Peristylium's next move, correct?"

He grabbed Deuce's chin slowly, shifting her gaze at him anonymously. Still, the only gaze that Deuce gave to him was an indignant one.

"Tell us," he commanded. "And you might come out of this place alive, little girl."

This Captain Douglas definitely didn't know her and her resolution. If she was given the choice to sell her friends for her safety or not to, her decision was already obvious.

"Then let me die in here."

Despite how hurt her physical form was right now, Deuce's response was nimble and unequivocal. She would be lying if she didn't tremble a little mentally at her obstinate exclamation, but she managed to cover it with a strong façade.

That exclamation entered his ears as nothing else but a challenge. The middle-aged captain seemed to twitch the corner of his lips angrily a bit at that, not that Deuce was able to see it clearly in this closed room.

"I see. That's your choice, then?"

He moved a bit, grabbing the steel rapier's hilt on his waist. Again, that didn't intimidate the smaller girl any bit.

"I won't change my mind," she challenged her captor sternly. "I won't tell you anything."

Quickly, she acquired a hard backhand on her cheek. The captain in front of her was pissed already at her attitude. Even if there was a trail of blood from her lips thanks to that slap, she kept her cold shoulder on. They wouldn't get an answer from her mouth.

Dissatisfied, the captain turned around to head back outside of the dark cell. He made a quick stop to look back at his captive when he reached the door, however.

"Get a sensible answer from her," he commanded angrily at his boys. "Do anything you want but don't kill her. I'll give you two hours."

"Where are you going, captain?" One of them, who were sitting on the corner, voiced his curiosity.

"I'm going to unleash more troops to find more of those filthy Suzakus. There must be more of them around."

With that, the big captain opened the door before slamming it close again. Inwardly, Deuce let out a sigh of relief. Thanks Etro, that just assured her that Jack and Cater were not caught along.

In her own, however, she immediately needed to get out of this place as soon as possible, even though she didn't exactly know how. The only thing she could do was hoping that Ace and the others would come to her aid soon. For now, she needed to keep her mouth shut from leaking any information to her captor.

"Now then, what do we do with her, guys?" one soldier approached her. "If nobody's going to suggest anything, I'll get a whip from the locker to torture her."

He casually followed his captain's action: grabbing her chin to make her stare at his masked face. She, of course, replied without words, only a glare and a frown.

What surprised Deuce was that he made a grin in response to that disapproval face of her.

"She's a cutie, guys."

"Yeah, we got quite a catch." Following that was a voice of his friend, approaching Deuce's distressed figure from her back. He stuck his face on her shoulder, grinning like a wolf. "Why don't we teach her a lesson or two of what's going to happen when she oppose us?"

The proximity of his face to hers disgusted Deuce. Not to mention she could smell the foul breath that went out of his mouth when he spoke. The girl wanted to shoo him away so much, but her power was not strong enough to do that. Granted, she was one of the best warrior of Rubrum Magic Academy, but she was not by any mean a frontline fighter, especially since she was rendered immobile like right now.

That very second was the start of her worst nightmare.

While she was occupying herself to drive away the man's disgusting face, she was too late to notice that the man was snaking his hand around her hip, which he journeyed around her breasts. The flutist unconsciously jerked her head back and let out a moan when he fondled her bosoms with his hand.

"Man, she's flat." He commented as he continued his lecherous game as Deuce desperately tried to clench her lips to hold the future moaning. While she found herself harder to do that as time passed since his tempo was getting faster and faster at any second, so far she managed to hold her inappropriate gasps inside by biting her lips.

Unfortunately, the soldier in front of her just had to add more miseries at her. Worse than the one behind her who groped her through her uniform, he crept his hand beneath her red skirt. No, he didn't stop at that, his hand passed through even her panties. The brunette's eyes turned very wide in shock.

_N-No-!_

When his hand's position was perfect, he immediately pinched Deuce's clitoris, emitting an undeniable wave of pleasure inside of the said girl. She would already jump in shock from her position if she wasn't trapped between two men.

Their little games of using her womanly organs as their plaything continued for a while. The hands on her breasts already slipped under her bra, groping through her skin directly. Surprisingly, Deuce's resistance was still clearly visible, for there was no further moan coming from her mouth, although she wasn't able to hold her tears down from all the painful touching.

"N-Nnggh—" she locked her eyes and mouth close tightly, refusing the unfitting pleasure took over her sane mind. "Nnnnghhh-!"

A series of lecherous laughs coming from her side made it clear enough for her that there were at least two other men beside the two that touched her in a sexual manner. She certainly needed to think of another plan of escaping now.

Unfavorably for her, Deuce was starting to lose her sane mind to think of anything plausible. Her whole body felt very hot from the damp atmosphere and situation. Their touches were reaching their maximum speeds, and so did Deuce's peak of pleasure.

"A, A-AAAH-!"

She lost it.

Deuce couldn't contain her scream. Her body jolted up as her juice dripped down from her entrance, painting her blue-stripped panties with different colors. Her energies left her body as she let out pants and sweats of exhaustion. The groups of soldier merely gave amused expression at her misfortune.

Humiliated and ashamed; those were two words that defined her current feeling.

When her body was finally left alone, Deuce was still gasping from the lingering pain, feeling as if her whole chest was on fire. Her nipples were already numb and she could barely feel them anymore, but her hell was only just beginning.

Lost in her exhaustion, Deuce barely noticed when her arms were released from the rope and she was pushed onto her knees instead, her petite hands pinned once again behind her back. It was only when a leaking dick slapped against her cheek vulgarly did she realized what was happening.

"Suck it."

The soldier in front of her was trying to get her to take his dick into her mouth, but Deuce had enough control of herself to refuse, clamping her lips closed tightly and turning her head to the side. He licked his lips as he saw her action, and he simply moved his penis following her face, grazing its tip against her mouth.

It wasn't entering her mouth yet, but she could tell already that she wouldn't like the taste of his member.

It was due time that her evasiveness ticked them. The soldier behind her harshly grabbed her chocolate hair and pushed her head forward, and a diamond hard cock was promptly inserted into her mouth.

"MMMPH-!"

Deuce had never had a dick in her mouth before, had never wanted one in it either, and she choked at the disgusting taste, a combination of sweat, piss and bitter pre-cum. She choked as the wide girth of the soldier's dick scraped against the back of her throat and nearly gagged. Another hand fisted itself in her silky hair and pushed her further onto the cock in her mouth, forcing her to take more in.

"That's right. Suck it like that, little girl."

She tried to revolt, shaking her head in denial, but any forms of fighting that she did only ended up as a muffled whimper, no thanks to the member that filled her mouth. It tasted very absurd, and it only felt more and more sickening at every second the thing occupied her mouth.

While her mouth was violated cruelly, the man behind her kneeled down so that he was around her level. Of course, he joined his friend's works by putting his hands around her, feeling up her sides, running his hands over the young girl's skin deceptively gently.

"If you're not going to tell us…" He threatened, although it sounded a bit purring as well. The man simply threw his helmet away to lean closer to her cheek and licked it lustily, adding more disgusts for the girl's part. "…We're going to start something worse."

The slimy surface of the man's tongue on her cheek cringed Deuce, yet there was no objection that she could muster due to the fact that her mouth was used a hole to sate the other man's desire. Instead, she decided not to answer the obvious: Her resolution wouldn't change, she wouldn't sell her friends. She once again clenched her eyes tightly, refusing to show them her already-weakened stare. Tears were starting to rain down from her eyes as well.

The man took that as a good sign personally, and his hand started to trail over her whole figure; down to her back, across her chests, and when his hand ghosted around to her skirt to undo it, Deuce gasped and moaned another muffled objection.

She was then forced to do a double job: Sucking a man's dick with all her worth while trying to resist the confusing emotions of submitting to the guilty pleasure that the other man showered her mercilessly.

After some thrusting in and out of Deuce's delicate mouth, the cock inside her mouth started to tremble and the owner of the said dick let out a howl of satisfaction. Just in time before he reached his ecstasy, he pulled his thing outside of her mouth and shot his seeds all over the brunette's face, eliciting a shocked gasp from the girl.

The moment those substance touched her, Deuce twitched. Those semens were hot and sticky on her face, not to mention icky.

Even though she had been showered with those creams, it did little to calm herself down. Her nipples were hardening more and more from the other man's touch. He had slid her skirt down, leaving her lower part exposed to a single layer of panties and he was now touching her more inappropriately around there.

"You're getting pretty hard, girl. Enjoying it so far?" he mocked Deuce as she breathed heavily. "No need to be so tense~ you'll experience something better soon~"

Deuce's eyes widened in fear. With that statement, the man's finger was entering her vagina fleetly and the flutist was erupting a shriek. The soldier did little attempt to hold himself down, his finger was pressed in and out in a commendable pace. Once again, Deuce was left to resist the arousal inside of her, only it was harder this time.

She was too busy concentrating herself to reject the sensation inside of her slit to notice that the man in front of him was unbuttoning her uniform, although when Deuce noticed it, another wave of shock was sent from her brain to her eyes.

"S-Stop it-! P-Please!" she pleaded to both men, in which the two men ignored. Her sobs were not going unheard. "Stop!"

The two men grinned as they heard her plea, yet they only continued their jobs in undressing her. Soon she was already left in nothing but her bra and panties, and socks and shoes if you counted them as well. The finger inside of her was pulled out for now and Deuce let out a notable gasp at the impact. He soon settled with touching her velvety legs hungrily, as well as the other man.

Before long, her body was lifted into her standing position. It was an easy task, considering there were two big men doing the job against a 158 centimeters teenager. She tried to push them away, but to no avail.

"This is what you get for not answering our question!"

They forcefully ripped the last remaining parts of her clothing and they were falling down like leaves unceremoniously. The small brunette immediately covered her face with her palms and cried like there was no tomorrow for her, which might happen to her factually.

Shame.

Deuce was ashamed so much.

Her whole skin was exposed to random strangers, her enemies.

_S-somebody…_

"E-everyone… "

She voiced her fragileness in a desperate whisper. She hated to reveal that part of her to her foes, but she was overwhelmed.

"…H-Help…"

Their grins got wider at her attitude. Her resolution to resist them was about to crumble down and after that, she would be soon reduced to nothing but an object to satisfy their sexual needs. Their captain could easily get what he wanted after that happened.

Just when Deuce thought her torture was over, she felt something brushed against her entrance and her anus both: Their penises.

_N-No…!_

"Dude, switch later. I wanna taste her ass as well." The one that rubbed his penis around her pussy called to his friend.

"Sure thing, sure thing." He immediately answered, before he indicated the other men who were only watching them and not doing the job. "Everyone gets their turn, okay?"

The crowds replied with delights, either by shouting 'Yeah' or just by giving a thumbs-up.

Deuce's face paled. Frantically, the female shook her head in refusal and she tried to push them from her away, crying in panic.

"A-Anything! Anything but that! I-I beg of you!"

On top of her lung, she screamed for one name that she always remembered protecting her, hoping that he would appear out of nowhere to rescue her.

"A-ACE! ACE!" she put all her strength in both screaming and pushing her captors away, while still bursting in tears. "ACE! HELP!"

Both of her efforts ended up fruitless. They didn't stop and Ace did not appear, much to her dismay. Still, the girl kept shouting for helps, for that was the only thing she could do to oppose this unfitting act that they did to her.

And then it happened.

Ignoring her cries, they savagely shoved the penises inside of her through her slit and anus at the same time. Deuce's cries turned into something very different; from Ace's name into a heartbreaking screech of pain.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**"

It hurts. It hurts so much.

It was also the most humiliating thing she had ever experienced.

Her virginity was taken against her will. Her purity, which she always saved for later on for someone she could trust and love the most. For _him__..._

"A…" Deuce choked in pain and humiliation. "A-Ace…"

At that moment, Deuce had lost control of her body. Her mind and heart still opposed her violators, but her strength already lost its will to fight. Her arms simply dropped to her side powerlessly.

They started to move their hips in and out, and every time they did that, their victim could only let out moans and whimpers in remorse. Whenever they moved in unison, Deuce let out ear-splitting wails. She became deaf to her own cries and was caught between how arousing this felt and how wrong it was.

Without any more resistance, she was just a doll in their hands, sandwiched between two dirty soldiers of Milites.

"D-Damn, s-she's tight…"

"Y-Yeah, I-I think I am going t-to come soon…"

They reached their climaxes. Before long, her head bucked up and she clenched her eyes in pain when they released their loads inside of her. The young woman's shriek filled the air and echoed throughout the room.

They released their holds on her and Deuce slumped down helplessly to the floor like a ragdoll. From her love hole, those men's semens and her virgin's blood were mixed together in a puddle. Sprawling down in weariness, the girl let out an endless heavy panting in shame, covering her teary eyes with her right forearm.

Apparently, they didn't let her rest since she was pulled up vehemently to her legs again. This time it was by two different soldiers.

"You can't rest just yet, bitch," one of them growled, ruder than the previous one by addressing her as a 'bitch'. "You still need to amuse the rest of us."

They didn't seem to intend to take an answer out of her anymore. They… just wanted to rape her.

"I'll take her mouth."

Impolitely, she was pushed down again so that she was on all fours. Deuce weakly tried to fight back, but the result never changed. Without further ado as well, she felt two cocks inserted inside of her, this time via her mouth and her pussy.

As the molestation continued, Deuce closed her green eyes in shame, resigned. There was nothing else she could do to stop the assault. She could only express her disagreement through her silent tears.

* * *

"Here I come! Don't spill any!"

"Nngh-!"

The large manhood inside her mouth just released its jizz. Deuce didn't want to swallow the bitter liquid, but two hands seized the back of her head so that she couldn't pull her mouth back. She was forced to drink the whole thing, but the amount was too much for her to take that some of them spilled out of her lips.

He pulled out with a 'pop' and Deuce coughed the cum. Due to the excessive volume that she had to take with her mouth, it drooled down from her mouth, leaving a dirty trail on her once-pure face.

"Damn, I told you not to spill any-"

"Oh shut up, it's my turn now."

Another one switched his place. To be quite honest, Deuce couldn't tell how many times they had defiled her already. Was it already ten times? Or maybe even more? She had lost the count for a while, after the fourth person that released his semen inside of her sex.

As well as the time. Considering the track of time was pretty hard with all the assault, and the dark cell didn't help that any bit.

The man moved to tilt Deuce's head so that the remaining of the semens was swallowed by her weak throat. After he was sure that she already slurped the whole thing, he started to kiss and bite her neck lustily, now pinning her down with his weight.

"P-Please… No more…" the brunette shakily muttered between her moans, pinned. "J-just… kill me instead…"

She couldn't endure all of this anymore. Physical wound was one thing that she could live with, no matter how big of a wound that was, but this thing left her scarred forever. Maybe if they were to finish her once and for all… It was still better than this…

She wanted to believe that her friends were planning to come to her aid, but… Nobody came.

...No! She shouldn't think like that. She _still_ believed that Ace and the others would come, they were probably on the move right now.

Right. They wouldn't betray her, just like how she didn't betray them. Even though those Milites broke her, she would not abandon that oath. That was one thing that always held her constitution straight.

With that, Deuce was trying to resolute herself once again. It almost succeeded if not for the man's phallus stood strong in front of her sex. Dear Etro, this one was…

"I-It's impossible… I can't take it…" she begged. "I-It's too big…"

He didn't follow her wish. It was harshly inserted into her, splitting her wider, fiercely moving in and out after.

"Kyaaah-! A-aaah-!"

With the remaining of her power, she wanted to clamp her mouth with her hand, even biting her own finger so that she wouldn't moan anymore. But unfortunately, the soldier crashed in first with his own lips, kissing her improperly before she could do that.

"M-Mmmph!"

His tongue soon overwhelmed her helpless one. The young girl's stifled screams increased in volume as her orgasm grew closer and closer until his ministrations broke her will. She arched her neck back, thankfully removing her lips from his.

"Uwaaaaaaah! A-Aaaaaahn!"

He slurped loudly as her sweet honey flowed around his hard cock and Deuce screamed before his lips dove once again into her, desperate for more.

She also had lost count on how many times she had reached her climax as well. The only thing that Deuce could process in her mind that her whole body felt limp, and she just wanted to faint right here. That way, she didn't need to experience the shame and pain from their maltreatments.

But they wouldn't let her. Whenever she was about to faint, they would do something to keep her from passing out. Even though she had resigned, they didn't pull any punches, they violated her mercilessly over and over.

Out of sudden, she saw lights. It was coming from the cell's door and it captivated everyone's attention, even the one that was raping her stopped his action for a bit to stare at the door.

On the door, Captain Douglas stood still.

"Oh, you're back, captain." A soldier spoke. "Don't worry, we already totally break her. She's going to answer soon."

Considering it was his captain, he once again stabbed her sex with his blindly, emitting the girl's weak yet loud moan. Every soldier there then proceeded to return to their original job, watching the warrior of Suzaku got sexed forcefully.

Nobody realized that Captain Douglas was falling forward like a log until he slammed the floor down with a loud thud. Every pair of eyes stared in surprise at the falling captain and the door, except for Deuce who could only keep her eyes partially open. Still, even with her blurry vision, she still could tell the three figures that were standing on the door.

Three men in black shirt and white pants: One of them with twin guns on his side, while the other two brought cards and two swords respectively. Of course, the gaudiest were their flaring red cape that they wore.

It was Ace, Machina, and King.

* * *

Next Chapter:

_For once, he did not bother using his cards. He walked up to him, grabbing and lifting his enemy's collar with one hand. It came out as a big surprise that Ace was able to do that, since the man's size was bigger than himself. The Byakko soldier could only gasp for thin air as Ace lividly glared at him with a killing intention that was deadlier than anything else in the chamber right now._

"_What did she do…" he growled, his voice grew deeper than ever. It was Ace's obvious threat that would end in him hurting his enemy fatally, no matter what his answer would be. "**WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU TO RECEIVE SUCH TREATMENT!?**"_

_Nonetheless, Ace didn't give him the chance to answer. A single punch, filled with all his rage landed on the man's face, sending him across the room._

* * *

**I've been meaning to write an A2 lemon for a while. But you guys know me, I am trying to keep them as in-character as possible. Believe me, Deuce is the purest thing alive (Japanese fandom even dubbed her as "****デュースちゃんマジ天使" ****or "Deuce the true angel") and Ace is not the type to go straight up and have sex with her just like that. They require some situation in which Deuce openly accepted to do so (which you can see in the next chapter, probably), and as much as I hate it, I need to pull a Break the Cutie at Deuce. **

**But damn, pulling a Break the Cutie at her is _HARD_. I needed to add many cruel things to break Deuce like gangbanging on her, because she's one hell of a Plucky Girl.**

…**Had I went overboard with the raping scene? I'VE NO REGRET. Come at me, flames. I'll ::popcorn:: you all day.**

**I know I had to update Phantasm of Oriense, but dem plotbunnies ;w; I can't fight the urge to just write them all. While updating my main (Phantasm of Oriense, that is), I'll release around two or three more of oneshots. Next chapter is hopefully the first A2 M-rated fics in this site.**

**Once again, I do not support the act of rape, and I will never support it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look at me, late updating again like a mofo. Blame Ragnarok Online 2 because I've been playing it for a while lol. Eeeither way, here's the latest installment of the story.**

**Before all though, I think you guys deserves to see the three contender of the Hall of Shame for not being able to read my warning: Setsuna, dark000, and GroundZeroFirework, which coincidentally, the three of them coming from Philippines from the fanfiction tracker. Really, if I didn't know any better, I'm just going to put it blatantly that it was but one user spamming with unsuccessful whines. Oh well, your loss anyway~ free popcorn for those three losers, by the way.**

**For the other reviewers who can read… Well, tonight we're going to dine with free beefsteak. If you know the reference.**

**Insert your typical disclaimer here. Oh, although unrelated with this story… Happy birthday, Cinque~**

* * *

It all happened too fast.

It all happened too fast that her eyes couldn't quite catch what was happening.

Her whole body felt sore, hurt, limp… She could barely felt anything after those soldiers had manhandled her over and over again.

Yet, from the corner of her blurry sight, she could still somehow register that a big fight was sparking just around her. No, maybe it was more like one sided fight, because the team with less people had easily overpowered the other no sooner.

It was her classmates. Three of them.

Before long, though, the fight seemed to be subsiding and one of them quickly approached her fainting figure. When he was close enough to her, she could tell from his dark hair that he was Machina, who quickly tore his long manteau to cover her exposed body with it. Although it wasn't able to fully cover her, at the very least it was more than enough to conceal the important parts of her body.

Soon, another one approached her as well. This time, it was the biggest of the three, King. Unsurprisingly, they both had worried emotions written all over their faces. It was rare sight to see King had that kind of expression, but this involved Deuce, who he had always hold dear.

And that left but Ace, who unexpectedly still had quite a distance from her. Unlike the other two who had worried expressions, he stood there with horrors written all over his face.

…_Don't…_

…_Don't… make that… face… please…_

King was holding Deuce tight as Machina watched closely how she was feeling. She wanted to fake things out by saying that she was fine, but… That was nearly impossible. Her current body was basically swollen all over, even moving a muscle was pretty hard.

Still, Deuce was able to do but one thing, lifting her arm weakly to pat King and Machina before she tried to reach the farthest man, Ace. Despite things, she was able to muster a small smile, albeit it was weaker than ever.

She was correct to keep on believing. Her friends were here for her, and a smile from her was necessary, no matter how weak she was right now.

"Every…one…" she fragilely muttered, barely audible for her friends. "You… came…"

Sadly, she couldn't do it. Even though she had launched her feelings through that motion, Ace was… unreachable…

Although it was still pretty weak, the brunette's smile widened for a split second. However, just after that, King, Machina, and Ace could only widen their eyes when Deuce's arm slowly dropped to the ground.

Deuce had lost her consciousness.

"Deuce…? Deuce…!?" Machina unconsciously screamed his worry over the girl. He even tried to shake the girl's fainting figure. "Stay with us! Deuce!"

King, being the calm person he was, politely gestured for Machina to not to worry too much, despite he was actually being swept by hundreds waves of worries inside as well. Composedly, he checked her pulses, which fortunately were still there. As he turned to Machina and nodded wordlessly, the two soon sighed in reliefs.

When King was about to confirm her condition at Ace, however, the smaller blonde didn't react.

Or simply, he couldn't even form a proper reaction for the whole time. Ace's azure eyes were still locked on Deuce, they were shaped in big round circles, without a doubt reflecting all his horrors.

It was pretty understandable, of course.

In front of him was an unconscious girl. Not a mere girl, she was a girl that had always been there for him… A girl that always had a special position in his heart. She was laying there helplessly in his friend's arms, all over her body were bruises, kiss marks, and… Those dirty substances of men's…

Subconsciously, Ace had lividly clenched his fist.

How Deuce slept right now was different than he had always seen. Usually, she would sleep with peacefulness surrounding her, as one could easily tell from her smiles that would always be around her expression. But this time? There was nothing even remotely close to that. There was nothing but an exasperated, weary spasms on her expression, as if she had just went through hell.

Those Milites… Those dirty soldiers… They had robbed Deuce of her saintly smile.

That was one thing that he couldn't, and wouldn't forgive. Ever.

Never for one moment in his life but this one, Ace had the sudden urge to just blast someone with Firagas right on their face.

That was when suddenly, a soldier, who was yet to be dead, weakly tried to crawl away from them. He was probably thinking that that was the right moment to pull such an act.

Apparently, he was pretty dead wrong. Ace had shifted his anger to the said soldier at the same moment. By mere glaring on Ace's part, it was more than enough to make the beaten soldier's pace into a halt.

For once, he did not bother using his cards. He walked up to him, grabbing and lifting his enemy's collar with one hand. It came out as a big surprise that Ace was able to do that, since the man's size was bigger than himself. The Byakko soldier could only gasp for thin air as Ace lividly glared at him with a killing intention that was deadlier than anything else in the chamber right now.

"What did she do…" he growled, his voice grew deeper than ever. It was Ace's obvious threat that would end in him hurting his enemy fatally, no matter what his answer would be. "**WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU TO RECEIVE SUCH TREATMENT!?"**

Nonetheless, Ace didn't give him the chance to answer. A single punch, filled with all his rage landed on the man's face, sending him across the room.

The soldier let out a pained wail as his back met the steel cell. His pained groan was heartbreaking, but Ace didn't find any reason to stop at that. In fact, he was approaching the soldier again.

"She… She-" in a mixture of anger and regret of not being able to protect his friend, he once again lifted the soldier with one hand. "-She did nothing! **SHE DID NOTHING!**"

Even a blind man could tell, Ace had snapped, horribly.

With his bare fist, Ace rained the Byakko soldier with dozens of punches of madness. Unfortunately for the soldier, Ace decided to bring it up by degrees by exploding a Fira right in front of the soldier's nose.

The soldier's face was quickly burned by the fire magic, and he was presumably left dead on the spot due to the horrible burnt.

Yet again, Ace hadn't stopped his barrage of attack. He continued his onslaught. He didn't care if his target had died already. Even this kind of revenge… Even this kind of revenge wouldn't be enough for what they had done to Deuce!

Bio, a poison-based magic was about to be unleashed from his hand in rampage. At least until King managed to stop Ace by gripping him on his shoulder.

"That was enough, Ace," the oldest teen advised. "Right now, Deuce's condition is more important."

Ace let out a series of uncontrollable heavy breaths as he slowly realized what he had semi-unconsciously done. Noticing what King had said, the card user quickly turned his attention at the girl in Machina's arms.

…King was correct. Deuce was way more important than venting his anger on those scumbags.

As King coolly extracted the Phantoma from the soldiers' corpses, at least Ace took a step to approach the unconscious girl and his best friend.

"Is she…" Ace guiltily asked Machina regarding Deuce. "Is she okay?"

Regrettably, Machina shook his head.

"I am not the best of a healer, Ace. I can't tell." Machina replied with the same level of guilt as his friend. De facto, Deuce _was_ actually the one with the expertise in healing magics, and she was the one that they were losing right now.

After that, the dark haired swordsman politely offered Ace the girl in his arms. This was not Machina's part. No more.

"Ace… You're probably the one that should carry Deuce right now."

The golden haired boy blankly stared at Machina after he stated that. After quite a pause, though, Ace took Deuce into his arms, the slightest of reluctance was still there on his façade.

King, who had been done with his job of taking care of the masses, turned around to the exit. Of course, he wasn't able to hide his remorse over Deuce completely as well, but he was doing the better job of hiding it compared to the other two males.

"Let's go."

As he ordered it, the gunman exited the room, which Machina soon copied. Ace, however, with Deuce in his arms, didn't directly follow suit… There was something that he needed to do, or more exactly, to say.

"… Forgive me…" he gripped the unconscious female a bit tighter, tears were begging to drop down from his eyes. "…Deuce, forgive me."

She probably couldn't hear it, but he needed to say it now. He would repeat that million times later, but he needed to let that out right now for some unknown reason.

Done with that, he swiftly headed for his chocobo outside. Time to get Deuce to where she belongs: The whole circle of Class Zero.

…

Rays of sunset streamed through the windows, and light-emerald orbs opened, its vision blurry. Soon, however, the beautifully decorated ceiling became more and more apparent before her. Moving an arm over her face, she slowly rubbed her right eye tiredly.

"Mmmh…"

Her body ached, fatigue crept over her bones. Yet, as Deuce groggily gained her consciousness, the memories of past events washed over her. Realizing that, the girl rose in panic as she quickly checked her own body, which was covered by a mere… bathrobe? Over a piece of blanket?

This could only mean that it really had happened? She had been—

"Deucey!"

"Deuce! You are awake!"

Deuce could only yelp when her pondering was abruptly cut by two girls jumped at her in a flash second. Before she could even register it, four girlish arms were already surrounding her flesh. She looked at them, and quickly noticed that they were her best friends; Cater and Cinque.

"I am sorry! I am really sorry!" Cater confessed loudly, her eyes were already watery. "If… If only I didn't leave you back there… T-This wouldn't-"

It wasn't only Cater, but Cinque was already crying her heart out at that point as well.

"Ci-Cinque was s-soooo worried of Deucey…" the pigtailed girl tightened her hug on the flutist. "C-Cinque is so glad t-that Deucey is a-awake!"

_Stop._

_Stop it you two. _

_If… If you two are crying like that…_

Deuce felt relaxed. These two weren't there to rescue her physically, but still, they were crying… They were crying for her, they understood her. That was more than enough to let a small trail of water fell down her eyes as she returned their hugs, a smile over her lips.

"Cater, Cinque…Sorry," the number two said back, touched by her friends' affection. "S-sorry to have made you two worry… I-I am alright now."

It was only a half-truth that she had said, but with those two- No, with her friends around her, it would definitely turn to a full-truth.

"Thank you."

The three best friends stayed in that position for a short while, until Cinque broke the circle they had been in for a while.

"C-Cinque will call the others!" The mace wielder stated, wiping the remaining of the tears around her eyes. She then immediately darted away to gather the remaining of her classmates, leaving the number two and four by themselves.

Another awkward pause happened, until Deuce suddenly spoke.

"Cater," she called the other female, trying to be as composed as she could. "How long… was I out? Where are we?"

Discomfort was quickly written all over Cater's face as Deuce's question reached her ears. She was trying her best to _not_ to remember how long she had blamed herself for what had happened to Deuce, but if the person in question actually asked her that… She was left with no choice.

"An inn in Azuul. Can't remember exactly for how long," the redhead replied with guilt all over her tone. Sadly, she couldn't bring herself to lie in front of her friend, even when the situation called for it such as this one. "…Lost count after four hours, sorry."

So that basically meant…

Slowly, Deuce loomed over at the direction of the window on the side. Indeed, the beautiful panorama of sunset was already there. It was already close to evening.

"Deuce!"

Out of sudden, the door was opened and the room was quickly filled with the members of Class Zero, surprising Cater and Deuce. Of course, the group had reliefs written all over their faces as soon as they grabbed the sight of an awakened Deuce.

"You're… okay, right?" It was Seven who publicly expressed her opinion first. The silverette was soon followed by her best friend who asked the same thing, albeit Sice was doing it with harsher choice of words.

It didn't stop at that. Before Deuce could answer Sice's and Seven's question, Trey asked her in his well-mannered tone, only to be followed by Rem, which was soon followed by the rests. There were no spots for Deuce to answer their sentences, she was simply overwhelmed by their worries.

Not that she hated it. In fact, the flutist's lips formed a smile again as her friends showed their concerns over her. It made her very happy that everyone genuinely cared for her, despite how they showed it with their own styles.

Everyone… Or was it?

After she had responded to her friends, she couldn't help but notice that someone was missing from the group. He… _He_ wasn't here.

"Ace…" Deuce asked, cutting her friends' delights over her improving condition. "…Where?"

It was as if she had just said the taboo words. Everyone suddenly stopped speaking, if not reacting altogether. Cue wordless moment.

"A-ah, Ace, he is…" Machina was the first to respond to that, his tone was rather awkward and forced, obviously different from his usual upbeat and motivating tone. "H-he's… well, you know, contacting Captain Kurasame."

Even for someone like her, she could perfectly tell that was a lie. Nobody even needed to tell Deuce that.

Still, nobody actually attempted to say anything else. It was as if… They just wanted to drop the subject at that, much to Deuce's personal worry. Something must have happened to him.

"Please… tell me," she braced herself to beg, still a little afraid of what they were going to tell her. "Ace… Where is he?"

Again, another pregnant pause happened, and the atmosphere was getting pretty heavy. At least until someone else had stepped in to speak.

"Ace, he…" the shortest male, Eight suddenly braved himself to speak, crossing his arms together. The brunet was putting his best calm persona, although he himself doubted it would work effectively at this moment. "He blamed himself too hard for what had happened to you, Deuce."

That was the reason why nobody dared to tell her out loud. They had known Deuce well enough that after listening to something like that, she, without a doubt, would…

"W-What? Why-?"

…She would say something like that. It would add a little, if not much stresses to her already-worn out mental. The flutist couldn't hide her surprises, gasps, and worries. They were easily painted over her cute face.

"W… Why?" she gripped over her blanket a bit too tight, obviously represented her emotion over her indirect liability through that gesture. Without further ado, she shifted her position so that she could jump out from the bed. " He… He shouldn't-! Where is—"

"Deuce!"

Before she could pull something extravagant though, a young girl's voice was raised to stop Deuce from acting so. In surprises, every pair of eyes darted to the said lady, only to end their eyes on their class representative, Queen.

Deuce, who was about to do something rash, suddenly felt the surge of sudden energy leave her body as she slumped down on her soft mattress again. "Queen…"

"Get a hold of yourself." The raven haired girl softened her tone back, pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose. "It wasn't your fault."

"Neither was his fault." Trey, surprisingly, suddenly interjected in-between. "Nor it was anyone else's. Thus, with all due respect, I sincerely hope you two could stop blaming yourself."

A small pause occurred.

"It's…I…" the brunette broke the silence, dropping her head down a bit. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have acted on my impulses like that."

Again, another small pause, until someone else broke mold. This time it was the class's favorite redhead.

"Alright, alright, enough of the apologizing game!" She grinned and put her arms behind her head, unexpectedly- Or no, it was probably as expected from Cater, the master of mood-maker when everyone was down. Forgetting the prior events, she quickly addressed the girl on the bed. "You hungry, Deuce?"

Deuce gave a surprised 'eh?' at first, but everyone soon relaxed down and smiled. At the very least, one down and another one to go.

Ace.

Nobody spoke, but everyone knew that they needed to find him, for his location was unbeknownst to everyone at this moment.

"…I'll find him."

"Yeah, me too."

Eight and Machina were the two who said that, and they slowly strode past the door. Finding this as a chance, Sice quickly shifted her attention to the rest of the males.

"Awright, awright! Deuce 'ere only in bathrobe so men, if ya would."

No one threw an objection, not even the usual childish pouting from Jack. They simply turned on their heels as they left the room.

…

Nobody should question it. It was his fault.

Ace sat by one of the platform around the town square, one of his leg hanging on the air while he bent the other one so that he could rest one his arm over his knee. It required no genius to tell that he was troubled.

His friends would definitely tell him to not to blame himself for what had happened to the number two. But he begged to differ, they could say that because nobody else was in his position, nobody else understood the responsibility that had been carved on his shoulders since long ago.

He was their leader, and he did a mistake. It was no ordinary mistake, it was probably the most fatal mistake he could ever done. Thanks to his half-assed jurisdiction, Deuce had to lose something very important to her. Her purity, among other things.

In anger over himself, Ace clenched his fist. Even though he rested it on his thigh, he still felt no comfort. He only felt… disgust over how stupid he had been.

It was his mistake. If only he had thought of the possible traps that those Milites had prepared, this wouldn't happen to her. If only he had thought of different teams, this wouldn't happen to her. If only he had stick close to her, this wouldn't happen to her. If only… If only…

If only he had thought of her as a girl before a warrior…

He could do nothing but let his mind got clouded badly, which the evening sky soon followed.

…

"Machina, you have any idea where he is?"

Eight moved his legs in an average pace, making sure his walking speed was equal to Machina, who was walking with him on his right. They were lurking around the town central, with Machina checking what was on his right side, while Eight was checking the left side.

"I thought he was with the chocobos but turned out that he wasn't, so basically… No idea." The dark haired boy shrugged, a little defeated. "Ace rarely went to somewhere else that wasn't—"

Machina put a hold to his words, soon his steps followed. Eight was a bit surprised when Machina suddenly pulled a brake, but when the martial artist turned his attention to what had made Machina pause, he soon understood why.

Before them was him.

"Ace!"

Without wasting unnecessary moment, the two quickly darted over toward him. Ace, who noticed his friends, calmly brushed himself off from a sitting position to a standing position. His stare toward the other two was nothing more than a blank, emotionless stare.

"…What is it?"

His reply was pretty bland, but it didn't surprise, moreover terrify both Machina and Eight. Still, the two could easily tell that Ace was rather off, he wasn't being the usual him. They knew better.

Better to not to step on the wrong topic, then.

"It's going to rain, Ace," Eight said composedly. "Let's go back to the inn."

No response from him. Ace did nothing but remained in his position, wordless. They remained in their positions for a brief moment. It wasn't until Machina was about to support Eight with his own speech that Ace opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he immediately apologized out of nowhere, bending his neck down a bit. "Can you two… give me another moment? Ten minutes… should suffice. I'll go back to the inn soon."

He spoke the magic words. Eight and Machina couldn't do anything further, pushing their intention wouldn't end pretty.

Especially when Ace had those desperate eyes.

Albeit there was still reluctance in his heart, Eight nodded as he patted Machina's shoulder before he left the area. Machina quickly followed Eight's action. Not before he relayed a message to the blonde, of course.

"Deuce…" he stopped his movement, only letting his mouth worked this thing out. "…She's already awake."

Machina said nothing further. Ace could only ogle at his direction as his figure grew distant. When he had gone from the sight, Ace trailed his gaze to the sky. As his focus met the gray sky, a drop of water fell from the unsaid heaven directly to his face. Soon, the said water slipped down from his eyes, leaving a trail as if it was a drop of tears.

Or maybe it was blending with the unconscious cry of him, nobody could tell exactly.

…

"_Mmm, you are so tight."_

"_A-AAAH-!"_

_Deuce writhed as a soldier's voice came, clearly reveling on having the beautiful lass impaled with his cock. In pain, she grabbed the cloth of the soldier in front of her, clawing and digging her nails into his unarmored part. He, however, felt no pain from her small fingers, only the arousal of manhandling the girl. He drove his member inside her crazily, and it only got crazier at every pumping he attempted. The brunette was left to do nothing else but moan uncontrollably against her rapist._

_When she thought she was already tortured enough, another erect penis entered her through her already-sore back passage. Another soldier had crept behind her before he inserted his stick into her. She screamed louder as the two soldiers howled in pleasure._

"_Haah— Haahn! A-Aaaah-"_

_No matter how much she tried to deny it, it was building inside her. She couldn't hold it any further. With a pained tears, she let out an ear-screeching wail. _

_She came._

Deuce gasped loudly as she jolted up from her bed, her eyes widen in shock. Her body was covered with sweats, her lips let out ragged breaths as the horrible image started to dissolve into thin air.

It was another dream.

Another nightmare about _that_, again.

She carefully wiped the sweats over her facial as she looked at her side. The small alarm on the end table showed her that it was already midnight.

Ah, right… Seven had told her that she needed more rest and she had quickly obeyed, covered her entire body with the blanket before she drifted to sleep, even though she had still failed to see _him _face to face.

Sadly, those nightmares just had to disturb her sleep, many times.

The brunette grabbed her head with her hands, before shaking them in frustration. By any means, she needed to get those memories away. She curled back again and covered herself with blanket, hugging the extra pillow with her and leaving no parts of her body uncovered by the warm blanket.

"You can do this, number two. You are strong."

Her self-motivation was good, but not good enough to ensure her security. She might be able to erase the memories of them molesting her from her mind with extra effort, however she was still shivering in fear from time to time.

Her whole skin still couldn't forget their vile touches on her.

Silently, she cried her fragileness again, although it didn't last long because she quickly wiped them away. She then once again clenched her eyes close tight, hoping that she could drive into her slumber again…

…When suddenly the door of her room was creaked open, and the lights on the hall flashed inside the unlighted room. However, they flashed out as fast as they flashed in because the door was slowly being closed again.

Inwardly, Deuce let out a gasp. Who was it? Who entered her room at this hour? The footsteps of the person that entered her room was growing louder and louder, as the said person approached her.

However, it soon came into pieces in her ears. She… recognized those footsteps too well. The steps had the similar- No, _exact_ pace as him. This was how he always walked, so silent and calm, yet engulfing at the same time.

It must be him. It must be Ace.

* * *

…**Yup, I lied about this being twoshots. To be honest, I wanted to stick with the original plan as well, but turns out that the intimate scenes that I've wrote already around 3500 words, and it was still only halfway done. **

**Ladies and gentlemen, put your tissue box back. No fap for you yet. Next chapter is already three fourths done, so it's probably going to be published soon enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nope, nothing important to add here, except dat obligatory disclaimer statement here.**

* * *

Knowing that, Deuce slowly unrevealed herself off her blanket. That sudden action of her, however, seemed to surprise the person before her as he stopped his approach in a swift moment. She quickly trailed her eyes to his'. They were too dark to tell at this level of darkness, but she could tell exactly from the person's silhouette; it was definitely Ace.

"You're… still awake…?"

She was totally unsure on how to respond to Ace's surprise. Nonetheless, she kept that inside for a while as she motioned a small nod.

"Mmm."

Just now, was Ace trying to… visit her when she wasn't awake? That wasn't something that their Ace would do. He was always the most straightforward of all, no matter how bad the taste of the results.

"Ah…" Ace cut, his words were as good as a small whisper. "…Are you doing fine?"

Or maybe it was just her. He was still as straightforward as ever, despite his current heavy tone. Still, she didn't know why, but Deuce found herself hard to open her mouth to answer in front of his presence. It took her a few tries before she successfully let out her sentences.

"I… suppose."

Full stop. Neither spoke. Ace seemed to slide his neck aside as if he didn't want to stare her at her eyes even though the room was perfectly dark, while Deuce herself could only drop her chin down until it almost touched her neck.

Why… Why did it have to be this way? Why did it have to be this awkward? Never but for this one occasion, she found herself difficult to said even a letter to him. Ace was being a totally different person as well, he was clearly trying to not to state many words this time.

It was arduous, but she, once again, managed to open her mouth.

"Ac-"

"Take a rest, Deuce."

Managed, yes, but not a total success. Deuce's eyes went full circle at Ace's words as the blonde himself turned around to leave the room without further words, his eyes left no emotion as well.

He was being unexpectedly uncaring, if not ruthlessly cold.

In shock, Deuce tried to speak, but it was for naught, only desperate and choked gasps were out of her tiny lips.

Why… Why did he have to act this way? When she needed him the most? She… just wanted to speak with him for a bit, for he was the only one who could make her days brighter in comparison to everyone else by his own, unique boyish action.

"_It wasn't your fault."_

"_Neither was his fault."_

Trey's and Queen's words flew by her mind in a flash, although she failed to register and comprehend the advice. At every moment passed, she found herself harder to hold her tears back. For once… For once…

For once, she just wanted him to look at her.

"That's… all you can say…?"

Her statement was the perfect idiom of cynicism and sinisterness, something least you would expect from Deuce. Ace noticed the tone, although he didn't react all that much, he did nothing else but stopping his steps.

"That's all… That's all you want to tell me…?"

The dark brown haired girl gripped the bed sheet tighter, her sobs were not going unheard.

"I-I-!"

It was neither his nor her fault, but still…

"I-I called for you! I-I called for Ace! I kept calling for Ace!"

She shouted at him in tears, although she made sure that her sentence wasn't loud enough to disturb others. Surprisingly, Ace didn't budge even a muscle at Deuce's outburst.

Except for the unseen fist clenching of his right hand.

Both of them weren't at fault, but she just… couldn't hold it anymore! She… She just wanted him to-

"S-scary… It was so scary…" she moved her arm to wipe her uncontrollable tears. "I-I was too terrified… I c-couldn't do anything…"

She just wanted him to be by her side for a while.

"W-Why didn't you… come?"

With those words, she said nothing further. No, she _couldn't_ say anything else, because her sobs overrode her words. Deuce was left to do nothing but wiping the waterfall of tears from her eyes.

Meanwhile, she didn't realize that Ace had turned back to face her when she was venting her fears, yet. It was when she felt two boyish arms surrounded her tender figure did she realized that.

Ace was already on the bedside, embracing her tightly.

The hug lasted only for a while before Ace pulled back. Even though the gesture was pretty short and she couldn't move her body to reciprocate, the warmness of Ace's body managed to comfort every piece of her soul.

At the very least as well, Ace was now gazing straight into her eyes with his azure one. An arm slowly reached for Deuce's cheek to caress it, before he moved it to wipe her tears off her eyes.

"This is… why…" He exclaimed, his tone was pretty repressed. "…I don't want to come here when you're awake. I'll find you crying."

She couldn't say anything to object his statement, only a low sob was out of her lips. Ace didn't have any lamentation on his face, let alone tears. His eyes were red, but they didn't let out even a single trail of water. It was as if… He had cried a lot before he reached her and his tears had run dry.

"I hate it. I hate it when your face is covered by tears, Deuce…" As he said that, he then wiped the tears from her left eye. "So please… Don't cry."

Once again, he surprised her by embracing her. This time, though, it lasted rather long that she had the time to raise her own arms to hug him back, before she rested her head across his chest. His warmth soon combined to hers, giving every little piece of protection to her frail figure.

They stayed like that for a brief moment, before Ace spoke.

"…Deuce?"

She still had series of sobs by her, although it was obviously not as extravagant as before.

"…Mmm?" she answered slowly, her face was still buried inside his embrace.

As one of Ace's arms gently caressed her back, he slowly leaned the other arm to her chin to lift her face up, so that now they were facing each other straight at the face. Azure pierced emerald, its warmth combined with each other.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that," she shook her head slowly. "It's not your fault."

She was just quoting Trey's word, but she needed to make sure Ace hear it directly from her. Even when she said that, though, Ace still had that hesitant look on his face.

That was when she noticed that his face was very close to hers. Sure, they were already doing something more intimate –hugging-, but she still couldn't help but blushing. It took even a full ten seconds before she could muster her courage to open her mouth.

"Ace—"

Her words were abruptly cut off when he suddenly kissed her, right on the lips.

The flutist's eyes widened in surprise and she let out a silenced gasp at his sudden action. Thanks to that, her muscles tensed up as fast as a lightning, especially when Ace's hand moved to hold hers romantically. Deuce was still unsure on how to react to that. She… was supposed to kiss him back, right?

Before she could push her own lips to his, however, he pulled back again. That, of course, surprised the already-surprised Deuce even further. She stared back at him in a mixture of confusion and embarrassment, and he countered that only by emotionless stare.

Except he wasn't so emotionless. A small smile soon crept into his lips as he caressed her chin lovingly.

"You're indeed the cutest when you're blushing."

His compliment was plain genuine, which only sent Deuce blushing even crazier. Shyly, she tried to roll her eyes aside but it was fruitless, because her heart kept ordering her to look at him, which she couldn't disobey. They traded stares again until Ace, once again, leaned his lips against hers. At this occasion, Deuce was unsure no more. Even though she still did it shyly, she responded it by pushing her lips maidenly.

She had been kissed many times by her captors, but without a single doubt, Ace's kiss was different. They were rough and forceful, while Ace was soft and gentle. It gave her a different feel altogether. This kiss was really like in a fairytale. It was lovely and she felt pure bliss as their lips danced against each other.

How and when did Ace learnt how to this? Or did it come naturally with him?

She could care less for that, actually. For now, she just wanted to share this love with him, as well as replied with the same intensity of love by Ace. This wasn't a dream, this was real. A reality, a romance that she wished would last forever.

Unfortunately, her breath didn't last for eternity. It was due time that she almost got suffocated from the lack of oxygen. Since Ace himself didn't give any sign of pulling back yet, she was the one who needed to arch her neck back, separating their lips together. She was still holding tightly onto him, of course.

Today, she learned new things about him: Ace was quite a kisser. He still looked as calm as ever, even after kissing her for a while.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized when he watched her gasping for breaths. "I shouldn't have gone that far."

Still catching her breath, Deuce politely shook her head. "Mmm, it's okay. It felt… nice."

That was when Ace acknowledged that Deuce had returned to her usual self, as she showed him her embarrassed smile. The number one couldn't hold himself to smile back at her. Before long, he once again connected his lips with her for the third time.

This time, Ace played an extreme game, he slipped his tongue in. Deuce was caught on the spot, her tongue was soon got dominated by his. However, once again, Ace still did things as gentle as ever. Whenever she wanted to wrestle her tongue against his for dominance, he would loosen his power a bit so that she would be able to push his tongue back. Both of them simply made sure that their tongues stood on the middle ground, Ace wouldn't push his in too far and vice versa for Deuce.

Moreover, he slowly pushed her body back so that she was laying on the soft surface of the bed as their lips were still intertwined with each other.

After what seemed like forever, the young pair removed their lips from each other, catching their breaths together. Her arms were dropping to her side, while his were guarding them. He was on top of her, albeit their bodies were still yet to touch with each other.

Noticing her current predicament, thick blushes were quickly appearing on her face again as she shyly moved an arm over her own lips. She knew all this condition too well. She could already guess what was coming.

Still, Ace didn't do it just like that. He stared at her for a while, unsure written all over his face. Indeed, those horrible things that had happened to her… There was but one way to heal them.

"Deuce," he spoke clearly under his ragged breaths. "Will you let me… clean you up?"

This was something that only he could do, as a leader, a friend, and more importantly, as someone who loved her.

Deuce acknowledged it too. Those scars would never gone and could never be healed, except if they were overwritten by another feels of pleasure altogether. Maybe if she were to do it with him… She swallowed a nervous lump on her throat first before she slowly confirmed his question by a single nod.

"Just… Please, be gentle."

It was a bit rhetorical, though, she already knew that Ace would do it gently.

"I will."

For Ace's part, he was never in an intercourse himself, he wasn't too comfortable with the idea itself. He was sure that Deuce was probably still a little dubious about doing it as well. However, some things just needed to be done. He would need to apply those actions that he had only read from a book before.

First thing first, he needed to make sure her body was comfortable with him.

With that mindset, Ace slowly travelled his hand around her robed figure. He touched her everywhere he could think. He gripped her soft breasts with his hands tenderly, which were slowly moving to her hips and legs, before he ended it by putting one finger inside her entrance between her velvety legs.

Fortunately, while he was doing those things, Deuce responded with soft moans of pleasure. One thing that Ace needed the most right now, she was reacting positively.

He started to move his finger inside out. Every time he did that, Deuce would let out a moan that was louder than before. Even though she had already accepted him, her body was still jerking up and down in response to his finger's dance.

It was only his finger, but it already stirred her crazy inside. Her legs started to wiggle and move around in random directions due to the uncontrollable pleasure inside. Soon, she was already lost in the pleasure of his touches, her moans turned more and more wanton as he performed his ability.

When he decided to insert another finger inside, that was when she lost herself.

"A-Aaah-!"

It didn't take too long after two of Ace's fingers were inside of her that she let out her love juices. As soon as Ace felt his fingers were enveloped by her liquids, he quickly pulled them back, watching Deuce as she reached her climax. The flutist fell back on the bed wearily. She was panting uncontrollably as Ace turned his attention at his wet fingers for a while.

Deuce was more sensitive than he had originally thought. He needed to be a little gentler.

He turned his attention back at the brunette as he slowly proceeded to uncover her off her bath robe. She was a little surprised at first, but she gave no resistance to stop him from doing so, she was only holding her hands together across her chest shyly.

When he was able to see her whole feature, Ace felt himself petrified on the spot. He always thought of Deuce as a 'cute-type' girl more than a 'beautiful-type' one. What stood before his eyes proved him very wrong. Her breasts were relatively small, indeed, but in the middle of them, her nipples were colored with pretty pink radiances of hers. Her unclothed body was shaping femininely. Too slender and feminine that it was inhuman.

"Beautiful…"

He subconsciously let that out, without any exaggeration. It was pretty hard to differentiate her from a divine being even just by a single glance, it was as if he had an angel just beneath him. Those naked figures that he had seen on the laboratories or books couldn't even come close to Deuce's. Deuce herself could only go redder at Ace's exclamation.

The blonde soon had enough of watching and he decided to put his action in motion. This time, he groped her small mountains gently directly on her skin, playing with her nipples as gently.

Deuce reacted indifferently. She made no attempt to cover her moans, which sometimes would be spiced with his name between them. Whenever he touched her nipples, she would still thrash her legs around despite how comfortable she was. It wasn't that she hated him doing that, it was simply because the sensation was too much for her to take.

He, however, stopped when he considered that she was too overwhelmed. She let out one final gasp just before she felt his hands were parting from her small boobs, slowly opening her eyes again to stare at him again and tilted her head to the side a bit in question.

He was different from those rapists. He wanted Deuce to be in an equal position as him. His own desire would come after Deuce's pleasure, no matter how uncontrollable it was. For instance, to be equal, he needed to be in the same situation as her.

"Deuce… Can you undress me?"

He had taken her off her clothes, this time it was her turn to do the same to him. She stared at him for a while before she mustered a nod back at him. Slowly but steady, she proceeded to undress him, starting from his red cape, followed by unbuttoning his uniform, and at least she reached his pants. Touching his belt, she stared at Ace again to reconfirm it for one last time. When he nodded, she unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants down, and ended it by removing Ace off of his boxers.

She was still surprised at how hard Ace was right now. His thick shaft was already rock hard when she discovered it.

"Sorry," this time, Ace was the one who blushed thousand shades of reds. "You're being extremely irresistible."

Before Deuce could form a proper reaction to that, Ace had already dived in to lock her lips with his. Yet, it was just another short and sweet kiss, as he pulled his lips back after around five seconds or so. Still, that was more than enough to raise the momentum for both of them

Carefully, Ace crept his arms around Deuce's weakening legs and pushed them apart. Deuce swore that she almost panicked and wished to just rub them together again, the memories of that incident haunted her for a flash second. However, when Ace's azure eyes pierced her emerald spheres, she had quickly thrown that idea away and let him lead the intercourse. His eyes were warm and charming, they were more than enough to convince her that she would be okay even after all this.

Ace assigned his position so that his stick was right in front of her hole. He knew he should've used a safety for this, but there was none around them and nobody had the idea to actually bring one with them in their missions. He had to settle with the unprotected sex, frankly.

"Deuce, I'm putting it in."

His nervous heart was beating so fast right now. There was definitely no turning back for him after this.

For her, though, she couldn't turn back already. She… was not a virgin anymore and that could only mean, he needed to be the one to take the responsibility.

Deuce gulped nervously as she nodded once again, preparing herself by grabbing Ace's shoulder. Ace himself inhaled a very deep breath before he moved his hip down. The head of his penis soon penetrated her entrance, making her squirting the remnants of the juices that were still around her inner wall.

He was inside of her.

"Nngh-!"

"A-Aahh-!"

Ace let out a pained grunt as Deuce screamed right beside his ears. The impact was too amazing for both of them. He needed to grab the bed sheet to not to fall on top of her, while on Deuce's part, she desperately tightened her legs around him, her nails digging into his shoulders.

The card user put an immediate pause to this. He needed to make her comfortable first, as she was spasming crazily in her position and tears were dwelling around her closed eyes. It was obvious from the way she was biting her bottom lip that she was still in pain from the first thrust.

He worriedly gazed at her pained expression. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, Ace… I-I am fine." Even though she said that and smiled, her tension clearly remained.

Another method was necessary. When Deuce kept flinching even though he made no movement, Ace leaned on top of her and hugged her tight, still careful to not to put his weight on her.

"Deuce…" He whispered beside her ears, hoping that his advice would reach her, who kept gasping all the time. "Take a deep breath. Let your body relax."

"Ah… Y-yes… Mmm…"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath… Let it out, then did it again. In… Out… In… Out…

"Mm… Haaa… Aahn…"

As time passed and Ace's body temperature sunk into her, Deuce's pain began to melt like snow. Her breaths were getting more and more normal as well. That was his cue to move again. Ace pushed in through her soft flesh. This time, Deuce gasped in passions just with a touch of pain.

As he pumped his thing in, Ace inadvertently groaned again. He was prepared for the hot feeling around him, but it felt like he was melting away inside of her. Each centimeter he advanced into her intoxicated him with her warmth. The pleasant feeling made him shiver.

Ace bit his lip, staving off his urges to just to move his member inside her wildly. Steadily, he buried himself completely inside her pussy.

"Nnhaaa…"

Deuce's white stomach quivered and she moaned softly. She continued to clamp down on him. When she felt him going through until he reached the deepest part inside of her and rubbed himself there, the brunette grasped the sheets and forced her eyes open to stare back at her dominant partner.

When they were connected like this and he was trembling inside of her… She liked it, because she could tell that he was feeling good, just like Deuce herself. This felt too good.

"A…ce…"

She smiled at him and put her hand around his back. She pulled him forward, completely burying him inside of her again. That single jabbing of thrust surprisingly sent a powerful wave of pleasure through both of them.

That was perfect.

Assuming that as the milestone, Ace immediately pulled himself back and thrust into her again with the same force. And like he had assumed, a sweet moan was out of Deuce's lips once again. He continued to drive into her a second… third… fourth time. That single persistent movement continued, Ace kept rubbing himself through Deuce's inexperienced vagina. Her moans were starting to make lovely rhymes in his ears.

"Mmmnn! Mn! Aaah! Haaa! Ace… Ace…!"

The way she called his name… The way her body tensed up and down… She aroused him to no end.

"M-my body… is starting to g-get really hot…"

Maybe he was being too extreme to her. Ace relaxed his pace and gave Deuce enough room to catch her breath. Yet, what she was doing was nothing but writhing beneath him and hesitated to look at him in his eyes.

"My head… started to tingle… Mmmmmnn !" Deuce's own words heightened her excitement and goosebumps appeared on her arms.

Bad.

This was bad.

Watching Deuce's body fidgeted in shyness and pleasure awakened his male instinct to dominate her. Biting his lips and clenching the bed sheet still didn't help. He couldn't hold it inside any further. He wanted her. Ace wanted Deuce so bad.

"Deuce-! Hold still-!"

Lost in the heaven of pleasure, Ace began thrusting into her without abandon. Deuce's small body was already jerking up and down at his first strike, but when he connected it into a series of thrusts, she was totally helpless, especially when he fastened his pace.

"Aaaaaaahn! Kyaahn! Mmn! Mmmhaaaaa! A-Ace..! T-Too fast—!"

His continuous thrusts into her depths tinged Deuce's groan with pains again. But Ace didn't hesitate to stop. Instead, he pumped Deuce even stronger.

"Ah! Aaah! Ace… D-Don't…" she begged while squirming under him, lost in her own mixture of pain and pleasure. "Something… Something's coming… Inside my stomach... Mmmn! Haahn!"

Her hair scattered behind her head, her skin shone with her sweats, and the sweet scent of her femininity filled the room. She was practically shrieking right now, but Deuce didn't care anymore. She just wanted to be one with him for now, she just wanted him to engrave his love in the deepest part of her.

"AH-! ACE!"

Ace started to shake himself left and right in addition to his thrusts and bite Deuce's slender neck, leaving deep hickeys here and there. Deuce's spasms got more and more extreme, and she doubted that she could hold it inside any further. On Ace's part, he was undergoing the same level of pleasure as well.

"Ace… ACE! I-I CAN'T-! AAHN!"

"Deuce— I'm… almost-!"

Deuce's back arched with her cry and she tightly clamped down on him, bringing Ace to pleasant numbness of orgasm. The fingers of his hands were pinning hers, tightly holding them protectively even at a moment like this.

"Kuh!"

"AH! AAAAHH!"

At the same, exact moment, their love juices were out of their sexual organs and they mixed into one, the remaining of their cums that didn't combine into one made a shallow puddle just around Deuce's love hole. Ace, however, never released his grips on her hands and he didn't befall his whole body on her while Deuce was trying her best not to faint after all that.

Their heavy breaths of tiredness erupted many times, but it soon beat into one when their eyes fell upon each other's again. Granted, Deuce was pretty exhausted after their first time, but she was always the most kind of a girl, her lips formed a smile, which Ace replied with one of his own.

"Ace…"

Calling his name never felt so better than this one occasion. Her lover didn't reply with calling her name, but he simply tilted his head a bit, locking his eyes tight at her mesmerizing feature.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

It was pretty unlikely of her to just spurt something pretty romantic, and not to mention, embarrassing like that. But there were never a perfect moment back there for dropping the L-bomb in front of him.

Always the man of surprise, Ace didn't say a word. The blonde just pushed his neck down so that his lips captured hers again. Everyone could tell that he reciprocated her feeling easily, but he never preferred words as a way to relay his heart back to her, for action speak louder than words. Unsurprisingly, his partner agreed to his method and she just replied positively to his kiss.

At that night, Ace and Deuce expressed their love for each other again through any way they could think of on the bed, be it kisses, hugs, or something more intimate. Their night was still young.

…

It was another beautiful morning. Along with the chirps of the morning birds, Ace rested his chin on his hand, which he rested on the windowsill by the lobby of the inn. By fortunes, he had managed to slip out of her room first thing in the morning before anyone woke up.

He did feel bad for leaving Deuce's side when she was still sleeping peacefully, but he couldn't afford to let anyone find out about his special night just yesterday. Not this fast, at least. What had happened last night was one hell of a step in his relationship with Deuce, but Ace was, by any means, never the quickest when it comes to relationship, he always took his things slowly.

"Good morning."

"Morning~"

"Morning to you too."

His friends were already around, greeting each other in the lobby. Ace was only able to return their greetings with a simple nod of head for no apparent reason, perhaps it might be due to the lack of sleep or maybe because his mind was still wandering around a particular girl, nobody could tell.

He yawned once before rubbing his eyes in attempt to return his consciousness back before it get the best of him. After adding a headshaking to his side and forth, he was able to grasp his vision clearly. It went without saying that he needed to stay on guard even at this moment, he shouldn't let the tiredness from yesterday bother him.

Because what had happened last night was definitely worth it.

At one time, everyone started a discussion. It was not an important discussion, just some sort of morning ramble, one of their morning activities. Ace hadn't risen from his seat, but he happily joined in the discussion whenever there was an interesting topic.

Their random talks were put a full pause when a certain door was slowly opened. Every eye was quickly darted to the said direction. That door, that room was no other than…

Emerging from the room was none other than the number two, Deuce. Dressed in the proud uniform of Peristylium Suzaku, the girl was femininely putting her hands together in front of her tartan skirts. But of course most of all, her trademark smile was on her lips, complementing her already-cute face.

"Good morning, everyone."

She only needed to say that single sentence to have everyone else storm her. While they still had their worries over the youngest member, the gladness on their emotions buried those unnecessary worries inside.

Just like yesterday, Ace didn't join them, he remained on his seat. However, while Deuce was busy replying to others about her condition, he made a small, secretive small that only Deuce could comprehend. He didn't really need her to notice, for he was already very glad that she was perfectly okay.

Merely watching her smiling around her friends was a special treat of its own for him. Whether it was for him, or for anyone else, he really loved her smile.

"Now then-"

As Ace pronounced that, he rose from his seat and all his friends', including Deuce's, attentions were directed at him. He brushed his pants a bit before he calmly approached at his friends.

"Let us make haste before the sun at its peak. Another mission might be waiting for us back home."

With that, Ace simply skirted through his friends, as unperturbed as ever. As the said man walked through her, Deuce could only watch every single trace of movement of his elegant moves. His hair as well as his cape was flowing alongside the warm wind that was barely there. It was as if time moved slower when he walked past her.

"Ah, Ace! Wait for me!"

Before anything could even be registered in her mind, her body already moved. Everyone else could only witness in surprise when Deuce's heel made its first movement to turn around and follow Ace's path, her small figure chased him up until she was close enough and she lowered her pace so her speed was equivalent to that of a walking one.

However, their stares turned warm no sooner and smiles were coloring their faces when something extraordinary happened. They soon followed the number one and two to make their beelines home, some of them still kept their smiles intact at the sight before them.

Deuce's hand was connected to Ace's.

* * *

**Aaand look, this is my first multi-chaptered story that I managed to finish. What a procrastinator I am lmfao. Feel free to make anything of that one liner ending. I even dare you to.**

**Final line, see you all in my other stories. Phantasm of Oriense, Babysitter Extraordinaries, and Idunn's Apple are going to be updated soon enough.**


End file.
